Woodrow Parfrey
Woodrow Parfrey (October 5, 1922-July 29, 1984) was an American-born character actor. He was born in New York City. Parfrey was orphaned by his teens and grew up in abject poverty during the Depression. He served in the United States Army during World War II, Parfrey faught in the Battle of the Bulge, where he was wounded and captured, spending the rest of the war in a prisoner of war camp. It was these wartime experiences that helped him to set up many of his tough, eccentric characters that he would later play. Among the parts he played were two different roles on the American sitcom, Hogan's Heroes; Doctor Schneider in the episode Kommandant of the Year and Hugo Hindmann in the episode Casanova Klink. After the war, he began working on Broadway, acting on stage during the late 1940s and most of the 1950s. He started to appear on television in the early fifties, shortly followed by film. Parfrey soon became one of the most interesting character actors to appear on American televison and film in the 1960s, bringing a quirky charisma to every character that he played, from shopkeepers to space-age simians. His noted turn as the unbalanced informer in Broadway's "Advise and Consent" (1961) set the standard for his offbeat, conspiratorial persona in dozens of TV and movie appearances into the 1980s. Parfrey has played many focal TV guest star roles, mainly in the late sixties, and a few big A-movie parts, most notably as one of the wretched prisoners in Papillon (1973). His association with that film's director, Franklin Schaffner, also included a bit as one of the three "See No Evil" orangutan judges in Planet of the Apes (1968). (He would don the prosthetics again a few years later for the pilot of the spinoff TV series.) In addition, Parfrey also turned up in the unofficial repretory companies of both Clint Eastwood and Don Siegel. Among his credits were appearances in Combat!, The Outlaw Josey Wales, The Name of the Game, Police Story, Get Smart, I Dream of Jeannie, Lost in Space, Gunsmoke, Have Gun - Will Travel, Studio One, The King's Pirate, Planet of the Apes, The Sunshine Patriot, Eight is Enough, Room 222, When Every Day Was the Fourth of July, Police Woman, Baretta, The Sting II and Remington Steele. His determination to bring that edgy "something extra" to his profession lives on in his son, the "underground" publisher Adam Parfrey. He died in Los Angeles, California from a heart attack. Filmography * The Sting II (1983) * Frances (1982) * Jinked! (1982) * The Shooting (1982) (TV) * The Seduction (1982) * Pals (1981) (TV) * Back to the Planet of the Apes (1981) (TV) * Used Cars (1980) * Carny (1980) * Bronco Billy (1980) * Time Express (1979) (TV) * The Tenth Month (1979) (TV) * Backstairs at the White House (1979) (mini) (TV) * The Incredible Journey of Doctor Meg Laurel (1979) (TV) * B.J. and the Bear (1978) (TV) * The New Maverick (1978) (TV) * It's a Mile from Here to Glory (1978) (TV) * When Every Day Was the Fourth of July (1978) (TV) * Arthur Hailey's The Moneychangers (1976) (mini) (TV) * The Outlaw Josey Wales (1976) * The Return of the World's Greatest Detective (1976) (TV) * Stay Happy (1976) * Valley Forge (1975) (TV) * Hearts of the West (1975) (uncredited) * The Big Rip-Off (1975) (TV) * The Family Nobody Wanted (1975) (TV) * This Is the West That Was (1974) (TV) * Melvin Purvis G-Man (1974) (TV) * The Fess Parker Show (1974) (TV) * Papillon (1973) * The Alpha Caper (1973) (TV) * Charley Varrick (1973) * Oklahoma Crude (1973) * Wheeler and Murdoch (1973) (TV) * Hunter (1973) (TV) * ''No Place to Run (1972) (TV) * A Very Missing Person (1972) (TV) * Dirty Harry (1971) * The Homecoming: A Christmas Story (1971) (TV) * Cold Turkey (1971) * Sam Hill: Who Killed Mr. Foster (1971) (TV) * Crowhaven Farm (1970) (TV) * The Andersonville Trial (1970) (TV) * The Movie Murderer (1970) (TV) * Hastings Corner (1970) (TV) * Silent Night, Lonely Night (1969) (TV) * Wake Me When the War Is Over (1969) (TV) * Sam Whiskey (1969) * The Sunshine Patriot (1968) (TV) * Madigan (1968) * Planet of the Apes (1968) * How to Save a Marriage (And Ruin Your Life) (1968) * The Flim-Flam Man (1967) * The King's Pirate (1967) * Scalplock (1966) (TV) * The War Lord (1965) * Cattle King (1963) * Westinghouse Presents: The Dispossessed (1961) (TV) * The Million Dollar Incident (1961) (TV) * The Cherry Orchard (1959) (TV) Notable TV Guest Appearances * The Yellow Rose playing "Bryce Macklin" in the episode: "The Far Side of Fear" (episode #1.22) 12 May 1984 * Remington Steele playing "Archie Doke" in the episode: "Dreams of Steele" (episode #2.19) 20 March 1984 * Bay City Blues playing "Actor" in the episode: "Beautiful Peoples" (episode #1.2) 1 November 1983 * Quincy playing "Jimmy" in the episode: "Whatever Happen to Morris Permutter?" (episode #8.23) 4 May 1983 * The Fall Guy playing "Al" in the episode: "Spaced Out" (episode #2.16) 16 February 1983 * Vega$ playing "Head Cashier" in the episode: "The Day the Gambling Stopped" (episode #2.9) 12 December 1979 * Barnaby Jones playing "John Wilson" in the episode: "Man on Fire" (episode #8.1) 20 September 1979 * Vega$ playing "Cy Winters" in the episode: "Doubtful Target" (episode #1.19) 7 March 1979 * Dallas playing "Doctor - Examined Julie's Dead Body" in the episode: "The Red File: Part 1" (episode #2.17) 2 February 1979 * WKRP in Cincinnati playing "Dr. Hyman Monroe" in the episode: "Bailey's Show" (episode #1.6) 23 October 1978 * Police Woman playing "Actor" in the episode: "Flip of a Coin" (episode #4.21) 23 March 1978 * Baretta playing "Actor" in the episode: "Woman Trouble" (episode #4.19) 23 March 1978 * Little House on the Prairie playing "Reverend Pritchard" in the episode: "Be My Friend" (episode #4.17) 30 January 1978 * Charlie's Angels playing "Sheriff Hayden" in the episode: "Angels on Horseback" (episode #2.15) 21 December 1977 * Eight is Enough playing "Actor" in the episode: "Mortgage Burnin' Blues" (episode #2.5) 19 October 1977 * Police Story playing "Norrell" in the episode: "Spitfire" (episode #4.13) 11 January 1977 * Jigsaw John playing "Billy" in the episode: "Dry Ice" (episode #1.5) 1 March 1976 * Ellery Queen playing "Doctor Saltzman" in the episode: "The Adventure of the Two-Faced Woman" (episode #1.18) 29 February 1976 * The Blue Knight playing "Actor" in the episode: "Cop Killer" (episode #1.5) 14 Januray 1976 * The Family Holvak playing "Barber" in the episode: "First Love: Part 1" (episode #1.5) 5 October 1975 * Police Story playing "Napoleon Fargo" in the episode: "The Cutting Edge" (episode #3.2) 16 September 1975 * Lucas Tanner playing "Joe Angeles" in the episode: "A Touch of Bribery" (episode #1.21) 2 April 1975 * Get Christie Love playing "Fallon" in the episode: "A Fashion Hotel" (episode #1.20) 12 March 1975 * McCloud playing "Arden" in the episode: "Sharks!" (episode #5.8) 23 February 1975 * Mannix playing "Steve Dorset" in the episode: "A Ransom for Yesterday" (episode #8.17) 9 February 1975 * The Rookies playing "Colby" in the episode: "Angel" (episode #3.18) 3 February 1975 * Movin' On playing "Wentworth" in the episode: "Goin' Home: Part 2" (episode #1.13) 19 December 1974 * Movin' On playing "Wentworth" in the episode: "Goin' Home: Part 1" (episode #1.12) 12 December 1974 * Planet of the Apes playing "Veska" in the episode: "Escape from Tomorrow" (episode #1.1) 13 September 1974 * Chase playing "Actor" in the episode: "Hot Beef" (episode #1.18) 13 February 1974 * Good Times playing "Interviewer" in the episode: "Too Old Blues" (episode #1.1) 8 February 1974 * Maude playing "Gus" in the episode: "The Office Party" (episode #2.14) 18 December 1973 * Mannix playing "Eddie" in the episode: "All the Dead Were Strangers" (episode #7.13) 16 December 1973 * Chase playing "Jack" in the episode: "One for You, Two for Me" (episode #1.5) 9 October 1973 * Kung Fu playing "Denver Peck" in "Superstition" (episode #1.12) 5 April 1973 * Temperatures Rising playing "Brundage" in the episode: "Panic in the Sheets" (episode #1.20) 13 February 1973 * Mannix playing "Mel Faber" in the episode: "The Faces of Murder" (episode #6.20) 4 February 1973 * The Rookies playing "Maxwell" in the episode: "Crossfire" (episode #.16) 15 January 1973 * The New Dick Van Dyke Show playing "Eli Scott" in the episode: "Old Dick and Jenny" (episode #2.11) 3 December 1972 * The Mod Squad playing "Durko" in the episode: "Another Final Game" (episode #5.10) 16 November 1972 * Cade's County playing "Oliver See" in the episode: "Dead Past" (episode #1.18) 13 February 1972 * Bonanza playing "Dr. Ingram" in the episode: "Shanklin" (episode #13.20) 13 February 1972 * Mission: Impossible playing "Collins" in the episode: "The Bride" (episode #6.15) 1 January 1972 * Mannix playing "Actor" in the episode: "Catspaw" (episode #5.13) 8 December 1971 * Mannix playing "Willie Small" in the episode: "Run Till Dark" (episode #5.7) 27 October 1971 * McCloud playing "Elmer" in the episode: "Encounters with Aries" (episode #2.1) 22 September 1971 * Alias Smith and Jones playing "Sam Winters" in the episode: "The Fifth Victim" (episode #1.11) 25 March 1971 * Adam-12 playing "Man" in the episode: "Log 106: Post Time" (episode #3.24) 18 March 1971 * The High Chaparral playing "Pruitt" in the episode: "The Hostage" (episode #4.16) 5 March 1971 * Mannix playing "Pete Fender" in the episode: "With Intent to Kill" (episode #4.17) 23 January 1971 * The F.B.I. playing "Mr. Oliver" in the episode: "The Unknown Victim" (episode #6.15) 3 January 1971 * The Most Deadly Game playing "Hiram Welch" in the episode: "The Classic Burial Position" (episode #1.10) 2 January 1971 * Adam-12 playing "John Marshal" in the episode: "Log 134: Child Stealer" (episode #2.23) 4 April 1970 * The Name of the Game playing "Dr. Malcolm" in the episode: "One of the Girls in Research" (episode #2.25) 3 April 1970 * Mannix playing "Gene" in the episode: "Fly, Little One" (episode #3.21) 21 February 1970 * The Doris Day Show playing "Barton Durston" in the episode: "Buck's Portrait" (episode #2.19) 16 February 1970 * Mayberry R.F.D. playing "Braden Pyle" in the episode: "Goober's Brother" (episode #2.18) 9 February 1970 * Adam-12 playing "Harv" in the episode: "Log 54: Impersonation" (episode #2.16) 7 Februaty 1970 * The Name of the Game playing "Dr. Loudon" in the episode: "The Garden" (episode #2.18) 30 January 1970 * Love, American Style playing "Doctor" in the episode: "Love and Those Poor Crusaders' Wives" (episode #1.16) 23 January 1970 * Room 222 playing "Mr. Granger" in the episode: "Play It Lose" (episode #1.13) 14 January 1970 * The Good Guys playing "Chaplain" in the episode: "Total Honesty" (episode #2.6) 31 October 1969 * Daniel Boone playing "Quartermaster Ownes" in the episode: "The Printing Press" (episode #6.5) 23 October 1969 * Lancer playing "Zeek" in the episode: "The Man Without a Gun" (episode #1.23) 25 March 1969 * Mayberry R.F.D. playing "Ken Marshall" in the episode: "An Efficient Service Station" (episode #1.22) 3 March 1969 * I Dream of Jeannie playing "Mr. Farber" in the episode: "Porcelain Puppy" (episode #4.20) 3 March 1969 * Bonanza playing "Theodore Scott" in the episode: "My Friend, My Enemy" (episode #10.16) 12 January 1969 * Mannix playing "Harry" in the episode: "A Pittance of Faith" (episode #2.14) 11 January 1969 * The Mod Squad playing "George Albert" in the episode: "The Sunday Drivers" (episode #1.13) 7 January 1969 * Mannix playing "Harrison" in the episode: "A View of Nowhere" (episode #2.11) 14 December 1968 * The Doris Day Show playing "Mr. Digby" in the episode: "The Black Eye" (episode #1.8) 26 November 1968 * Judd for the Defense playing "Dan Grimes" in the episode: "The Death Farm" (episode #2.6) 1 November 1968 * The Doris Day Show playing "Maxwell Digby" in the episode: "The Uniform" (episode #1.2) 1 October 1968 * Bewitched playing "Gen. Stanton" in the episode: "I Confess" (episode #4.28) 4 April 1968 * I Dream of Jeannie playing "Mr. Murdock" in the episde: "Divorce, Genie Style" (episode #3.22) 27 February 1968 * The Virginian playing "Hobie Simpson" in the episode: "The Hell Wind" (episode #6.21) 14 February 1968 * Felony Squad playing "Eddie Rade" in the episode: "Killing, Country Style" (episode #2.17) 28 December 1967 * The Flying Nun playing "Weatherman" in the episode: "Wailing in a Winter Wonderland" (episode #1.16) 21 December 1967 * The Iron Horse playing "Holmes" in the episode: "T is for Traitor" (episode #2.12) 2 December 1967 * The Second Hundred Years playing "Commander Crane" in the episode: "Remember the Maine" (episode #1.9) 8 November 1967 * Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea playing "Leo Brock" in the episode: "Fatal Cargo" (episode #4.7) 5 November 1967 * Lost in Space playing "Col. Fogey" in the episode: "The Haunted Lighthouse" (episode #3.7) 18 October 1967 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Hugo Hindmann" in the episode "Casanova Klink" (episode #3.6) 14 October 1967 * I Dream of Jeannie playing "Mr. Fakeling" in the episode: "My Master the Swinging Bachelor" (episode #2.20) 17 April 1967 * Bonanza playing "Professor" in the episode: "Napoleon's Children" (episode #8.30) 16 April 1967 * The Iron Horse playing "Holmes" in the episode: "The Golden Web" (episode #1.29) 27 March 1967 * Occasional Wife playing "Moe" in the episode: "The Business Trip" (episode #1.22) 21 February 1967 * Felony Squad playing "Harley" in the episode: "The Desperate Silence" (episode #1.23) 13 February 1967 * Mission: Impossible playing "Henks" in the episode: "The Diamond" (episode #1.18) 4 February 1967 * Get Smart playing "Dr. Pasteur" in the episode: "It Takes One to Know One" (episode #2.16) 7 January 1967 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Dr. Adrian Cool" in the episode: "The Take Me to Your Leader Affair" (episode #3.16) 30 December 1966 * The Iron Horse playing "Actor" in the episode: "Big Deal" (episode #1.14) 12 December 1966 * Please Don't Eat the Daisies playing "Phil Bennett" in the episode: "My Son, the Genius" (episode #2.8) 5 November 1966 * Batman playing "Rooper" in the episode: "Dizzonor the Penguin" (episode #2.18) 3 November 1966 * Occasional Wife playing "Grant Grey" (episode #1.5) 11 October 1966 * Family Affair playing "Mr. Hayden" in the episode: "Marmalade" (episode #1.5) 10 October 1966 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Dr. Emil Pertwee" in the episode: "The Sort of Do-It-Yourself Dreadful Affair" (episode #3.2) 23 September 1966 * Bob Hope Presents the Chrysler Theatre playing "Decarlo" in the episode: "Time of Flight" (episode #4.2) 21 September 1966 * The Iron Horse playing "Holmes" in the episode: "Joy Unconfirmed" (episode #1.1) 12 September 1966 * Death Valley Days playing "Actor" in the episode: "The Four Dollar Law Suit" (episode #14.24) 14 April 1966 * Bonanza playing "Huber" in the episode: "Shining in Spain" (episode #7.26) 27 March 1966 * A Man Called Shenandoah playing "Cliff Eldridge" in the episode "The Death of Matthew Eldridge" (episode #1.27) 21 March 1966 * Honey West playing "Ronald Neuworth" in the episode: "The Fun-Fun Killer" (episode #1.25) 4 March 1966 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Andy Watson" in the episode: "The Moonglow Affair" (episode #2.23) 25 February 1966 * My Favorite Martian playing "Floor Manager" in the episode: "Martian, the Mannequin" (episode #3.21) 6 February 1966 * The Legend of Jesse James playing "Clagett" in the episode: "Manhunt" (episode #1.11) 29 November 1965 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Kutuzov" in the episode: The Cherry Blossom Affair" (episode #2.10) 19 November 1965 * I Dream of Jeannie playing "Henry Tracy" in the episode: "The Moving Finger" (episode #1.9) 13 November 1965 * The Fugitive playing "Mort Graham" in the episode: "Three Cheers for Little Boy Blue" (episode #3.6) 19 October 1965 * The Farmer's Daughter playing "Actor" in the episode: "Sleeping Beauty Revisited" (episode #3.4) 11 October 1965 * Laredo playing "Sam Burns" in the episode: "Rendezvous at Arillo" (episode #1.4) 7 October 1965 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Doctor Schneider" in the episode: "Kommandant of the Year" (episode #1.3) 1 October 1965 * The Munsters playing "Petrie" in the episode: "Country Club Munsters" (episode #1.30) 15 April 1965 External links * Wikipedia Biography * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Woodrow Parfrey at the Internet Movie Database Parfrey, WoodrowParfrey, WoodrowParfrey, WoodrowParfrey, WoodrowParfrey, WoodrowParfrey, WoodrowParfrey, Woodrow